The Even Fight
by Twilight-Tennis-Addicted
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. ONE SHOT. Emmett and Edward fight without Edward's power.


Author's Notes: This is just a one shot. This is my interpretation of the fight that was talked about by Emmett in Chapter 22: Promised in Breaking Dawn, page 442. Enjoy and please review!

BPOV

Emmett came pouncing into Edward's and my room.

"Bella, hey, could you help me with something?" Emmett asked with his excited booming voice.

"Shh…Renessmee's sleeping." I slowly put her into her bed and tucked her in before turning back to his annoying puppy dogs eyes; he obviously desperately wanted help with something.

I gave into his pleading, annoying eyes, as usual. "What do you want?" I asked trying to sound extremely annoyed but I don't think it worked.

"Well, you know how I've always wanted to battle Edward? And how I don't because of his REALLY IRRITATING POWER?" He yelled the last bit so Edward could hear it, even though he was downstairs watching the television loudly. I heard him growled. Both Emmett and I giggled.

"Yeah? So…how can I help?" I replied stupidly since I knew what he wanted, I just didn't want to help. He looked at me like I was dumb.

"You seriously don't get this, do you?" He groaned and looked at me with his face trying to tell me how I could help without actually telling me.

I looked at him, faking confusion. He grinned.

"You know you've always been a bad liar?" He said, now with his grin turning into an excited smile. That just means that he knew that I was lying so now here comes the begging.

"Come on! You know how much I want to fight him without his advantage! Come on, Bells! Please!" He got down on his knees and begged. I chuckled at his stance. I continued smiling.

I groaned. "Okay. When do you want to do it?"

"NOW!" He raced downstairs and told Edward.

"Come on. You; me; now!"

"NO! NOT NOW! WE'LL DO IT LATER!" I heard Edward yell. I kissed Renesmee on the head and went to find Rosalie.

I found her sitting in her room, quickly typing on her state-of-the-art laptop. She looked at me when I walked in the room.

"Hey Rosalie, what are you doing?" I asked politely, pointing at her laptop.

"Nothing; I'm sorry, it's just…none of you business." Rosalie replied, being herself towards as usual. "What do you want?" She asked, sounding like she was busy and wanting to get back to it.

"Um, I was just wondering if you could just mind Renesmee for a little while. She's sleeping at the moment but Emmett wants to fight Edward without his advantage, so yeah." I waited for her response.

"Um, sure. Can I do this in your room then?" She asked politely, amazingly.

"Sure. Okay, I better go before Emmett gets angry. Thanks, again." I walked out of the room and down the stairs towards the vocal fight going on between Emmett and Edward.

"Help me Bells!" Emmett pleaded. I held my hands in the air.

"I'm staying out of this. You two sort it out. I've got Rosalie on Renesmee duty, so the sooner the better." I tried to hurry this argument up so I could be with Renesmee when she wakes up.

"Come on Bella, you seriously don't want to help, do you?" Edward asked, seriously.

I shrugged. I actually didn't know the real answer. He turned to Emmett again.

"We are not doing this! Go wrestle with Jasper!" I heard Jasper at the top of the stairs. I turned around to face him.

"I'm not wrestling either!" He yelled, before sprinting off back to his room. Emmett groaned loudly. "Come on Edward! Why won't you wrestle?" He yelled, angrily.

"Because I don't want to" Edward responded, calmly, unlike what Emmett is now. Emmett groaned louder.

"Why not?" He yelled loudly. This situation reminded me of two little annoying pre-teen boys arguing over something stupid and child-ish. I imagined Emmett running off, crying, like the kids normally would. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, trying to ignore the worked up Emmett. Emmett's reaction made me laugh harder. He stomped angrily towards Carlisle's office, where he was working hard. The house shook with every one of Emmett's stomps.

"Now? This." I laughed harder with Edward now joining in. "He's going to be in a lot of trouble with Carlisle, isn't he?" I asked Edward. He nodded. We waited for a couple of seconds before a calmed down, scared looking Emmett walked out of the office. I quickly covered my mouth, attempting to hold in a giggle. Edward did the same. By this stage, Alice and Jasper were sitting on the bottom of the stairs and Rosalie was walking out of my room, holding an awake Renesmee.

I ran up the stairs to her and held her. I hummed her lullaby that Edward had taught me, and she quickly fell asleep again. I put her back in the crib as I heard Edward yelling at Emmett.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Shut up" Emmett said, unsympathetically and annoyed. "It's your fault." He said, blankly.

Edward glared at him. "What did you say? My fault?" He asked, casually getting louder with each word.

Emmett nodded. _Bad move_ I thought.

Edward quickly responded by launching himself on top of Emmett, wrestling him to the ground. I laughed at the site but quickly ran down the stairs to break it up.

Once I got them separated, I began. "What are you two doing? Renesmee is trying to sleep up there!" I yelled although quietly enough that Renesmee shouldn't be able to hear it.

Esme and Carlisle then walked casually out of his office and stopped, observing the situation in front of them. "What happened now?" He asked, mainly turning to Alice, Jasper and Rosalie on the staircase.

"Well, it's a long story." I said. "So, now what are you going to do?" I asked Edward and Emmett, hoping they would find the obvious answer in my question.

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry." Good, he got that one right.

"I'm not. I'm going to fight you; now!" Emmett said, still worked up, obviously. I pushed on his strong chest. He groaned in a pain-like tone.

"No, wrong answer; what are you going to do?" I asked, more serious than last time, leaving him with one more chance. He looked around the room at everyone and sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry." He said in a non-serious tone. It was the best that he was going to do. "But we are going to fight without your advantage, someday."

Edward groaned. "Would you get over that? I'm not going to fight you, especially with Bella watching." So that's why he wasn't fighting. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, there you go! Now, you don't have to worry about that and now you have no excuse!" He jumped back and bounced around the room excitedly, just like Alice normally does. Everyone looked at him confused.

"I've been around Alice too much." He said, sighing. "So, are we going to fight now?" He asked Edward. He groaned again.

"JUST GET OVER IT!" Edward roared. "Edward, shhh…Renesmee trying to sleep!" I whispered to him. "Well, tell him that I'm not going to fight with him EVER and get him to keep it in his thick skull!"

"You're just a vampire chicken! Ha!" Emmett said, talking like he had just found the truth. He flapped his wings and clucked like a chicken.

"Vampire chicken?" I asked confused.

"Just a vampire joke. I'll catch onto the soon." Edward re-assured me. "Stop being a baby, Emmett! God, some days you act younger than Renesmee and she's only a couple of weeks old!" The whole family, except Emmett, laughed at his joke, nodding in agreement.

"Ha. Ha" Emmett said sarcastly. "Well, you are one. _I'm_ speaking the truth." He smiled.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll fight, if you will fully shut up about fighting for at least a decade?"

"Deal." Emmett said.

"A decade? Wow, you really want this fight, don't you?" I asked Emmett, surprised. He nodded.

We walked out of the house and into the large vacant area. It looked very similar to Edward and my meadow, as we called it now.

"Ok, so what are the rules?" I asked, not knowing since I hadn't seen any of them fight before.

Emmett laughed. "Rules? Are you kidding me?" Edward slapped him across the back of the head.

"HEY!" Emmett yelled.

"Bella, there are no rules with us." Edward said, understanding where I was coming from, unlike Emmett.

"Oh, ok."

"Ok, ready?" Emmett asked me. I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." I projected my shield out just so it was covering Emmett and not Edward. "Ready" I said.

"Let's go, brother!" Emmett said, beginning the fight.

Emmett pounced at Edward, who was knocked over and both were on the floor fighting. It was hard to hold the shield just around Emmett but it seemed to be working perfectly. I think I had finally mastered my shield.

At about 5 minutes into the fight, I was starting to feel bored. They continued to fight, with one always on top of the other one. They were never both standing up from more than a second.

"Hey Bella, how's it going?" Jasper sneaked up behind me. I jumped and lost concentration. The shield bounced back towards me. I didn't bother to shield Emmett again, it was starting to be too much effort for nothing, plus I wanted Edward to win. Edward smiled, realising the shield had gone. He moved quickly around Emmett, always being a step in front of him. Emmett finally realised the shield had gone when Edward was continuously smiling.

"BELLA! PUT THE SHIELD BACK ON OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Stupidly giving in, I projected my shield back around Emmett and concentrated properly. I could hear Jasper laughing behind me.

"You can see…how it's going, can't you?" I said, still trying my hardest to concentrate on the shield. He laughed again.

"Yep, and I can see you are very busy. I'll leave you to it." He walked back into the house and most likely back to Alice.

The fight continued, endlessly as I just stood there, still as possible.

Out-of-the-blue, Edward put his hands up and surrendered. He walked over to my and kissed my lips. I pulled away quickly.

"What are you doing?" I said angrily.

"Yeah, what the hell are you doing?" Emmett said, coming up behind Edward.

"We can continue later."

"Why?" I asked intensely, really wanting to know the answer.

"You look bored. I hate when you look bored. We are doing this later." He said to Emmett. Emmett whined.

"Edward, can you stop making this about me? I'm fine. I wasn't bored anyway." I lied.

"You know you are a bad liar."

"Would everyone SHUT UP about that?" I screamed, annoyed that everyone had to bring it up.

"Ok, ok, but we are still fighting later."

"No, you are finishing this fight now." I stepped back. "Ready, Set, Go!" I shouted. I projected my shield around Emmett as he bounced on top of Edward, who was annoyed at having no time to even turn around.

Both continued fighting, with them fairly evenly matched without Edward's power. It was amazing that Emmett still didn't dominate but Edward does have more time experience being a vampire than Emmett. I guess that could be a little bit of advantage.

Alice came out the door of the house energetically, like her usual self and stood next to me.

"So…how's it going?"

"Not bad. It's pretty evenly matched, surprisingly."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Ok, so…I want to know who wins? Have you seen who wins?" I asked, excitedly now as she nodded her head. I waited for her answer.

"Are you going to tell me?" I urged her to answer after a couple of seconds. She shook her head.

"Come on, Alice! Please?" I begged. She shook her head. I looked at her sad.

"Ok, how about I let you dress me up and I'll shop with you as much as YOU want for a month?" I tried negotiating. She shook her head and smiled. _Um…_I tried thinking of other ideas.

"What about…for 2 months?" She shook her head.

"3 months?" Again, she shook her head. _What is it going to take?_

"6 months?" No.

"9 months?" No. I didn't really want to go any further.

"Ok, a year then?" She thought about it and nodded. I jumped in joy and concentrated again on the shield over Emmett.

"Ok, so who wins?"

"Come with me." Alice started walking into the forest.

"Alice, what did you say? I can't leave. Emmett needs the shield." I said, sort of pointing out the obvious that Alice didn't seem to remember.

"Oh, right. Um, can you project it a little more? It's just they will hear and then it probably won't come true."

"Yeah, okay. I'll try." I attempted to project it out with success. I slowly walked towards Alice, while still projecting it enough for Emmett every step. When I couldn't go any further without full concentration, I asked Alice again.

"Okay, that's as far as I can go. So, tell me, who wins." She beamed a smile. I smiled at her dazzling smile.

"Ok, I think its Edward, so far." I stopped breathing. I squealed under my breath, excitedly.

"Bella, you right?" I nodded.

"Ok, well Emmett still does have a chance to win though, a very, very slim one, surprisingly." There was something I still wanted to ask.

"How long to go?"

"Um, about 2 minutes to go. We better go back and watch the finish. It's going to be good." She said smiling.

I walked back, careful not to break the shield. I didn't want it finish because of me. That would be bad for me. We watched the fight slowly come to an end.

Edward was wrestling Emmett, who was under him again. He had his shoulders pushed to the ground where Emmett was nearly pushing his torso in the air. It didn't look like a very good fight. Quickly, Emmett's arms moved stylishly, if you could use that word, around Edward and put his head under Edward's shoulder. I laughed along with Alice. It looked like the strangest thing ever.

Slowly, Emmett lifts Edward up and quickly drops him into his body. I looked away and cringed. I didn't want to see the outcome. I heard Alice burst out laughing just as Emmett screamed in pain.

_Emmett? Why was Emmett screaming?_ I wondered. I turned around to see Edward standing up, his foot on top of Emmett, who was rolled up on the floor, cringing in pain. I giggled at the site.

"What happened?" I asked Edward. "I thought you were the one who was supposed to be pain, not Emmett?" I added. He laughed.

"That's because he did the move all wrong." He laughed at that.

"What move?" I dared asking.

"The Inverted Atomic Drop" I laughed. I remember one time when Emmett was teaching me some wrestling moves.

"What actually happened then?" I laughed again at the thought.

"Well, you know how his knee is supposed to go in my groin?"

"Yeah"

"Well, he held me too close and my knee went into his groin." He couldn't speak anymore. We both had to hold our knees for support. I looked over at Emmett, who was still on the floor in pain.

"Can someone…please…go get…Carlisle, please?" He asked, breathless. I laughed.

"Okay, I'll go." I said, quickly running straight to Carlisle's office.

"Hey Bella, how's the fight going?" I tried to keep a straight face as I spoke.

"Um, well, it was interesting." That was defiantly true.

"Ok, so who won?"

"Edward, but you better come quick. Um, Emmett's in just a little bit of pain." My laughter burst then. He looked at me confused.

"Just come. You'll understand when you see and hear it." I ran out of Carlisle's office to find Rosalie standing there, eavesdropping.

"Emmett's hurt?" She yelled at me, worryingly. I nodded, stopping my laugh. Quickly, she ran out of the house and straight to Emmett. I continued running after her and met back up with Edward with Carlisle following me.

"Emmett what's wrong?" Carlisle said in a doctor-like tone. Alice, Edward and I began to laugh.

"Um, nothing, don't worry now."

"Come on, Emmett, tell him what happened." Alice advised him.

"You tell it then." He spat. "Wait, NO DON'T TELL HIM!" He yelled, realizing what he just got himself into. It was too late though. Alice had already starting telling Carlisle exactly what happened.

"Emmett was doing the inverted atomic drop and he did it wrong."

"How did you do it wrong?" He asked Emmett, who was still wincing in pain. Alice answered for him again, much to his dismay.

"Instead of his knee going into Edward's groin, Edward's knee went into his groin." Carlisle looked from Alice to Emmett and back to Alice and laughed.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled.

"Sorry Emmett, but I really can't do anything for you. You are just going to have to cope with it." He stared at Carlisle, like he didn't understand what he said.

"What did you say?"

"Sorry, I can't do anything for you." Carlisle got up giggling and left the area, walking back to the house.

We all snickered again, including Rosalie, who was at Emmett's side, trying to comfort him as much as possible. _Life is good_ I thought, opening my shield letting Edward read it too.

"Come on Bella. You are coming with me." Alice said in her sing-song voice.

"Why? Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

"You promised…" She said, trying to rub that stupid promise in.

I groaned. _Maybe not_ I thought. Edward giggled next to me. I glared at him as I was pulled away by Alice.

* * *

Bella never fully gets it her way...So, I hope you enjoyed and please review.


End file.
